This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During meiosis, the outer plaque of the spindle pole body (SPB) is reorganized.The structure is converted from a site of microtubule growth to one of membrane formation and anchorage. These membranes, termed prospore membranes, are essential for the formation of spores. Electron microscopy analysis reveals a very highly organized structure for the meiotic outer plaque, and two-hybrid analyses have identified many interactions between these outer plaque proteins. However, precisely how these proteins are organized with respect to each other within the outer plaque is not known. The arrangement of these proteins within the outer plaque will be explored by FRET-based methodology.